folditfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Index
This Main Index to the Foldit Wiki attempts to show all the pages on the wiki in one place. It was compiled in early December, 2011. Enjoy :) Note: This index has been compiled manually; until someone works out a way of automatically compiling current Foldit Wiki pages onto one page, this page will need to be edited on occasion. Thinking about editing the Main Index? See details at the bottom of the page. # 101 - Cookbook - A place for storing your recipes. All about recipes and how to run them. 101 - Feedback and Collaboration - You can provide feedback and share your experience of foldit. 101 - Game Interfaces - Tutorials, basic, advanced, and selection. Foldit has four interface types. 101 - Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes playing levels and all the different types of foldit puzzles. 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 - Describes puzzle 414. A Aesthetics - It's more about the inherent beauty of a well-folded protein. Alanine - A small hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Align Guide - Aligns the gray guide to the structure of the puzzle. Align sheets - How to align sheets and helix. Alignment Tool - Threading and defining the amino acids and the backbone structure of the protein. Alt TOC - An alternative table of contents. Alternate first page - Another alternate table of contents. Lots of good links. Amino Acids - "Building blocks" of proteins forming the backbone. Amino acid - Redirect page. Amino acids - Redirect page. An encounter with FolditServer - Stories of playing the game. Another Hour Another Point - A team in foldit. Another hour another point - Redirect page. Anthrax Lethal Factor - One of the foldit puzzles. Anthropic Dreams - A large team with many players. Aotearoa's Suggested Method - Strategy on how to play the game. Arginine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Asparagine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Aspartic Acid - Redirect page. Aspartic acid - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Award Points - Points you get for finishing the tutorial puzzles, used on Oracle and Peekaboo functions. B Backbone - This is the main structure of the protein that holds the sidechains together. Band - Redirect page (redirects to "Bands") Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Banding Techniques Method") Banding Techniques Methods - Various ways to use bands. Suggestions by many players. Bands - A description about how to use bands. Beta exploration puzzle version 2 - See Puzzle 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 BikeLouP's Game Strategy and Tactics - Playing strategy by BikeLouP. Biochemistry I - Some very cool videos about biochemistry! C CASP - Critical Assessment of Techniques for Protein Structure Prediction CASP 9 - More about CASP and also about CASP 9 puzzles. CTD Labs - Redirect page to The Foldit Labs Clashing Importance - The CI slider is a very powerful tool. Explanations on how to use it. Clear - Explains the Clear button, deletes all the history info from the Undo menu, can't be undone! Club - The Thinkers and Tinkers Club page, playing strategies. Cold Shock - Pictures of solutions of foldit puzzle "Cold Shock". Compactness - Protein structures are naturally compact. Techniques on compacting your protein. Conditions - Some foldit puzzles have conditions that must be met. Conformation - Redirect page (redirects to "Pose") Constraints - Limits the positions of certain bonds, and sometimes the positions of a ligand. Contact Map - What and How, all you ever wanted to know about the "Contact Map". Contest - How to create your own contest for everyone to play. Cookbook - Discribing everything about recipies. Different types and how to run write and tweek them. Copper Ion Binding - Pictures of solutions to the Copper Ion Binding foldit puzzle. Covalent bond - Important information on how to form covalent bonds. Cysteine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. D DNS trouble - Redirect page (redirects to "Fold.it IRC (chat) Information") Dejerpha's notes - Players strategies. Design Mode - About the Design mode button, under the Modes tab. Diderot's Suggested Method - Players strategies. Disable Bands - About the Disable bands buttons. DisposableHeart's Suggested Method - Players strategies. Disulfide Bond - Redirect page (redirects to "Disulfide Bridge") Disulfide Bridge - Describes the "Disulfide Bridge" bond. E E.coli Lrp - Photos of the solutions to the E.coli Lrp foldit puzzle. End Game Banding Techniques - Redirect page (redirects to "Strategies from the Research Room") Endgame - Strategies for the endgame. Endgame Video - A video link for an Endgame technique. Error found in database at location - Group share error and what to do about it. Evolver Play - How to evolve when playing on a team. Exploration Map - Everything and more that you ever wanted to know about the "Exporation Map" Exploration Puzzles - Redirect page (redirects to "Exploration Puzzles: contact map") F FAQs - Links to newbie, intermediate, and experienced playing facts. Feedback and Collaboration - Redirect page (redirects to "101 - Feedback and Collaboration") Flattening Strands - Techniques on flattening protein sheets (beta strands). Fold.it IRC (chat) Information - Redirect page (redirects to "IRC Chat") Fold.it Legends - A satirical view on well known foldit players, and foldit in general. Fold.it Recovery - Methods for trying to recover foldit after a crash, on various operating systems. FoldIt Lua Library - A concise description of many Lua functions. FoldIt Wiki - Redirect page. Folding Methods - Fold Theory - New and different ways to fold. Foldit-aas - A very nice chart describing the propensity of all the amino acid sidechains. Foldit 101 - Information for beginner folders. Foldit fails to run on Fedora 13 - Problems while running foldit on Fedora. Foldit Labs Tools - incompleted page on foldit tools. Foldit Logo and banners - Spruce up your pages. Foldit Lua Function band.Add - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function band.AddToBandEndpoint - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function contactmap.GetHeat - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function contactmap.IsContact - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function dialog.Show - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function print - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function recipe.CompareNumbers - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function scoreboard.GetScores - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Function structure.GetCount - Explanation of V2 Lua command. Foldit Lua Functions - Extensive library of V2 Lua functions. Foldit Translations - Instructions for playing foldit in different languages. Foldit Wiki - The main foldit wiki page. Freedom Folders - A foldit group page. Freeze - Explanation on how to use the Freeze tool. Freeze Structure - Redirect page (redirects to "Unfreeze protein.") G General Options - Things on the general options tab. This is where you can kill the music, reduce bandwidth, etc. Get segment score part - Lua function to get segment scores. Getting to the top in Foldit - Excellent paper on folding from Tony Origami. Must read strategies. Global Lock/Wiggle Strategy - A player's Endgame backbone strategy. Global Wiggle - Redirect page (redirects to "Wiggle") Glossary - Glossary button and definitions of foldit terms for the different parts of the protein. Glutamic Acid - Redirect page. Glutamic acid - A hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glutamine - A long hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Glycine - A hydrophobic amino acid, with no sidechain. Glycine Hinge - A backbone structure strategy that forms loops that helps gain more points. Gramps playpen - Redirect page (redirects to "Help!") Graph Properties - Where you can set many of the graph properties. Gringer's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. Groups - Information on some of the well known groups playing foldit. Guide - See also Align to Guide, Show Guide. Gurch's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. H Headpiece domain of chicken villin - Shows pictures of a particular puzzle. Helix - A helix is an important structure of the backbone. Help - The help button. Includes shortcut keystrokes used in playing foldit. Help! - Sometimes we all need help; try here for solutions. Simple solutions to complex problems. High Point and Script Loss - Why your highest scores and newest recipes can disappear, and how to save them. Histidine - A hydrophilic (blue) pentagon tipped amino acid. Hit The Wall - Redirect page (redirects to "Local Minimum") Hit the wall - Redirect page (redirects to "Local Minimum") How DisposableHeart folds - Redirect page (redirects to "DisposableHeart's Suggested Method") How to Evo As A Team - Tips and techniques used by teams, when evolving protein structures of team players. How to get started - Very good step by step descriptions of how to fold your first protein, with pictures. How to play offline - Instructions on how to play offline, and what can happen. How to start folding a DeNovo (freestyle) puzzle? - Aggressive banding method used in starting Denovo puzzles. Hydrogen Bond - Redirect page to "Hydrogen bond". Hydrogen bond - Describing simple hydrogen bonds. Hydrogen Bonding - Describes hydrogen bonds between sheets. Hydrogen bonds - Redirect page to "Hydrogen bond". Hydropathy index - Explanation of the hydropathy of amino acids. Hydrophilic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that is attracted to water. Hydrophobic - Redirect page (redirects to "Hydrophobicity"); type of amino acid that avoids water. Hydrophobicity - Explanation on the hydrophobicity of amino acids. I IRC Chat - How to access the outside IRC channels on the foldit servers. Settings and setup. Improving Game Play Creativity - Creativity is important in playing foldit. Ways to improve your playing style. Int - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Translations") Intermediate FAQs - Using more than one computer. Copying your cookbook from one computer to another. Intermiedate FAQs - Redirect page (redirects to "Intermediate FAQs") Isoleucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with "missing goalpost" tip. Itskimo's Strategy - A player's page. :) J K Klebsiella Pneumoniae - Describes the Klebsiella Pneumoniae beginner puzzle. L LUA - Redirect page to "Lua Scripting". Leucine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. Linux Desktop Launcher - How to launch foldit from your desktop. Local Minima - Redirect page (redirects to "Local Minimum") Local Minimum - Describes why your protein gets stuck, and how to get out of it and gain more points. Local Rebuild Strategy - Mid game strategy. Local Wiggle Strategy - End game strategy. Local wiggle - Detailed descriptions of how to manually do local and global wiggles. Lock - Redirect page (redirects to "Freeze") Lock Structure - Redirect page (redirects to "Lock") Loop - Describing backbone structure and loops. Lua Export and Import of Scripts - Detailed descriptions of how to edit and cut/paste of new Lua scripts. Lua Export and Import of Scripts using WORDPAD++ - Using Wordpad to edit your scripts. Lua Foldit Functions - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Lua Functions") Lua Functions That Should Be Implemented - A place to post ideas on script functions that could be put into foldit. Lua Script Advice - Some advice on how to write better Lua scripts. Lua Script Library - Examples on Lua function libraries. Lua Scripting - Introduction to Lua scripting. Includes basic information and links. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Advanced) - Advanced tutorial for Lua scripting (incomplete). Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 1) - Part #1 tutorial on Lua scripting for beginners. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 2) - Part #2 tutorial on Lua scripting for beginners. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Beginner 3) - Part #3 tutorial on Lua scripting for beginners. Lua Scripting Tutorial (Intermediate) - For players with some scripting experience. Lua Standard Libraries - Recommendations for Lua standard libraries to be included in the distribution of foldit. Lysine - A long hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. M Main Index - This page. Home to the Main Index. Main Page - Redirect page (redirects to "FoldIt Wiki") Manual Rebuild - Opening to Middlegame strategy; focuses on manually rebuilding a protein structure. Methionine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid. Middlegame - Description of Middlegame. Miscellaneous Hacks - Work-arounds for doing relatively unique tasks. Mode - The 4 foldit interface modes; Pull, Structure, Note, and Design. Mojo - Mojo is the tendency of any folded protein to revert to its current state after a disturbance. Mouse Functions - Lists game functions accessible with the computer mouse itself. Multiple Foldit Clients - Information about playing foldit on multiple clients, on one computer (Windows, Mac). Mutate Sidechains - Describes the Mutate Sidechains tool. N New player welcome puzzle - Description of Foldit puzzle. Newbie FAQ1 - Starting facts. Newbie FAQs - You got questions, we have answers. Note Mode - Keep track of your folds. Nudge - Hand pulling tips on moving sidechains and backbone into new positions. Null Point Pulling - A different way to gain points by hand pulling on your protein's stuck segment. O Oldies FAQs - Questions & answers about foldit. Online Resources - External links on information about proteins, protein folding, and protein structure prediction. Open/Share Solutions - Descriptions of Open/Share window. If you are on a team, you can share your solutions. Opening - Description and points of interest about the Opening game in foldit. Oracle - The Oracle tool and what it does. Origami and Folding - The art of origami and the science of foldit (philosophy). P Peekaboo - A tool that lets you briefly see a top solution as a guide. Peptide - Also called a Segment, or Residue. See Peptide Bond. Peptide Bond - Peptide bonds create the Backbone of a protein. Peptides - Multiple redirect page "Also called Segments, or Residues. See Peptide Bond. Phenylalanine - A hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a hexagonal tip. Pie menu - Description and pictures of the Pie menu in foldit. Pletsch's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. Poetry - Collection of poetry written by foldit players. Part of the creativity workshop. Point Scripts - Some scripts work better with some puzzles. Find the best scripts and use them for more points. Pose - Description and pictures of pose. Proline - A closed hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagonal cycle. Prot-bustr's Method - A player's strategies. Protein Folding Theory - Foldit uses heuristics and human intuition to fold proteins. Protein Optimizer Proposition - Preposed script ideas. Proverbs - Short, simple rules that teach general principles of good strategy. Pull Mode - A mouse tool used when pulling on your protein. Pulling Structure Through - A way to move your structure through your protein to the other side. Puzzle Levels and Types - Describes different puzzle types. Puzzle 389 - Design interface 5 Puzzle 390 - Unsolved monkey virus protein Puzzle 391 - Design the Interface 6 Puzzle 392 - Quest to the Native Puzzle 387 Puzzle 393 - Design the interface 7 Puzzle 394 - Design the interface 4b Puzzle 395 - Improve the loop Puzzle 397 - Quest to the Native Design Puzzle 398 - Denovo freestyle 3 Puzzle 399 - Improve the Loop Puzzle 400 - De-novo Freestyle 4 Puzzle 401 - Quick loop puzzle Puzzle 402 - Design the interface 8 Puzzle 403 - Quest to the native CASP9 puzzle 23 Puzzle 404 - Denovo freestyle 4 Puzzle 405 - CO2 Fixation Enzyme Puzzle 406 - Freestyle Nitric Oxide Puzzle Puzzle 408 - Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 1 Puzzle 409 - Exploration Puzzle 1 Round 2 Puzzle 410 - De-novo Freestyle 5 Puzzle 411 - Five Templates Alignment Tool Puzzle Puzzle 412 - Electron Density Trace Puzzle Puzzle 413 - De novo Freestyle 6 Puzzle 414: New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 1 - Puzzle 415 - Mini protein Puzzle 1 Puzzle 416 - New style exploration puzzle round 2 Puzzle 417 - Easy alignment puzzle Puzzle 418 Back me up - Puzzle 419 New Style Exploration Puzzle Round 3 - Puzzle 420 Ebola Ligand - Puzzle 421 - Clostridium scindens VPI 12708 Puzzle 422 - Denove freestyle 7 Puzzle 424 - Exploration Puzzle 2 - Round 1 Puzzle 425 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1 Puzzle 426 - Exploration Puzzle 1 - Round 4 Puzzle 427 - Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1a Puzzle 428 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2 Puzzle 429 - Heavily Constrained Puzzle Same protein as Puzzle 426 Puzzle 430 Easy Mini Freestyle Puzzle 1b - Puzzle 431 Multi-Start Nuclear Ribonucleoprotein - Puzzle 432 - De novo freestyle 8 Puzzle 433 - Slightly Constrained Puzzle Puzzle 434 - De novo freestyle 9 Puzzle 435 - Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Puzzle 436 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8A with constraints Puzzle 437 - Multi-Start Server Models Puzzle 438 - Electron density Puzzle1 Puzzle 439 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 1b Puzzle 440 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8B with constraints Puzzle 441 - De novo freestyle 10 Puzzle 442 - Slightly Constrained Exploration Puzzle Round 2 Puzzle 443 - Mini Arabidopsis Multi-Start Puzzle Puzzle 444 - De-novo Freestyle 11 Puzzle 445 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Double Start with constraints Puzzle 446 - Quest to the Native vs Electron Density 1 Puzzle 447 - De-novo Freestyle 12 Puzzle 448 - H2N2 Flu Design Puzzle 2b - also a very nice graphic chart of the amino acid sidechains. Puzzle 449 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Constraints and Exploration Puzzle 450 - Huge Unsolved Leishmania Parasite Protein Puzzle 451 - Unconstrained Refinement Puzzle Puzzle 452 - De-novo Freestyle 13 Puzzle 453 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 2 Puzzle 454 - CASP9 Refinement Puzzle 8 - Exporation Round 3 Puzzle 455 - This is the same protein as Puzzle 165 and Puzzle 176 Puzzle 456 - Electron Density Puzzle 2 Puzzle 457 - Revisiting Puzzle 137 Puzzle 458 - Electron Density Puzzle 3 Reposted Puzzle 459 - Multi-Start Pseudomonas aeruginosa Puzzle - same protein as Puzzle 447 Puzzle 460 - Quest to the SOLVED Monkey Virus Protein Puzzle 461 - Advanced Freestyle Puzzle Puzzle 462 - Multi-Start Bacteroides Vulgatus Puzzle - Same protein as puzzle 452 Puzzle 463 - Exploration Puzzle of 457 Puzzle 464 - Three Templates Alignment Puzzle Puzzle 466 - Flu design Puzzle 3 Puzzle 467 - Revisiting Puzzle 150 Puzzle 469 - De-novo Freestyle 14 Puzzle 470 - Revisiting Puzzle 153 Puzzle 471 - Loop Remodel Design Puzzle 1 Puzzle 472 - Electron Density Puzzle 4 Puzzle 473 - Electron Density Puzzle 5 Puzzle 474 - Revisiting Puzzle 157 Puzzle 475 - U2 RNA auxiliary factor Freestyle Puzzle 476 - Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor Puzzle 477 - Revisiting Puzzle 148 Puzzle 478 - New Player Puzzle: Mycobacterium Tuberculosis Protein Puzzle 479 - Beginner Symmitry Puzzle Puzzle 480 - Same as Puzzle 457 with constraints Puzzle 481 - Unsolved Nanog Transcription Factor 2 - same protein as Puzzle 476 Puzzle 482 - Advanced Alignment Puzzle Puzzle 483 - 483: Revisiting Puzzle 147 Puzzle 484 - Quick Flu Design Puzzle 1 Puzzle 485 - Guick Alignment Puzzle Puzzle 486 - Exploration Puzzle of 457 with Constraints Puzzle 487 - CASP ROLL Puzzle 1 Puzzle 488 - Experimental Exploration Puzzle - Same Protein as, Puzzle 449, Puzzle 453, Puzzle 454 Puzzle 489 - Quick Flu Design Puzzle Puzzle 490 - Symmetric Foldon Puzzle 1 Puzzle 491 - CASP ROLL Puzzle 2 Puzzle 492 - New Player Puzzle: Pollen Allergen Protein Puzzle 493 - Quick Flu Design Puzzle 3 Puzzle Menu - This is where you find the Intro, Scientific, and Contest Puzzles that we all play. Puzzle Results - A listing of all the puzzle links grouped by the type of puzzle. Q Quick Start Guide - How to quickly start a new foldit puzzle. General directions. R RR Tools - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Labs Tools") Rav3n pl intros corner - Having troubles with the Intro Puzzles? Look here first for video demonstrations. Rav3n pl way or Why I'm not No. 1 - A player's strategies. Rebuild - How rebuild works and how to use it. Recent Best - How it is different from Very Best, and how to use it. Recipe - Synonym page; see Lua Scripting, Recipes, table of recipes Recipes - Some of the highest rated foldit scripts. Recipes - table - A list of the highest folding scrips. Redo - Press Redo to restore the last move on your protein. Remove Bands - This tool will remove all bands from your protein. Research Chat Room - Chat room for the Research Room. Research Index - Redirect page (redirects to "Main Index") Research Scripts - Redirect page (redirects to "Recipes - table") Research Theory - Redirect page (redirects to "Foldit Labs") Research workshop - The Workshop page for the Research Room. Reset Puzzle - Resets the puzzle to its starting position. Reset Structures - Resets the protein to the original structures. Resetting Score - NEW Update: use tracks in undo menu instead of this older method. Residue - Calculated by subtracting the Amino Acid molecular weight, from the weight of it's backbone. Residues - Also called Peptides, or Segments. See Peptide Bond. Restore Credit Best - Restores your very best credited Pose to the screen. Restore Recent Best - Restores your recent best Pose to the screen, including its Secondary Structure. Restore Very Best - Restores your very best Pose to the screen, including its Secondary Structure. Richard Dawkins Foundation - A Group (Team) on Foldit. Rock The Boat - A different way to gain points is to rock smaller parts of your protein with bands, while wiggling. Rosetta@Home - Uses volunteers computers distributed throughout the world, to predict protein structures. Rubber Band - A short discussion of rubber bands. Rubber Bands - A detailed description on the use of rubber bands. Rubber band - Redirect page (redirects to "Rubber Bands") Run Scripts in Non-Standard Way - There are many different ways to change how scripts can run. S Sad Local Wiggle Strategy - Gives an explanation of the "Sad Local Wiggle Strategy". Save Screenshot - Save, or share a screenshot with your chat. Save Solution - Save all the time. Every time you stop, save. Save and Exit - It is always best to save your top scores first before quiting a game. Score - How points are calculated. Scorpion Toxin - A foldit puzzle. Scripting Quick Start Guide - Intermediate introduction to Lua scripting. Secondary Structure - Secondary structures include Loop, Helix, or Sheet. Segment - Synonym page; "Also called a peptide, or residue. See Peptide Bond." Segments - Synonym page; "Also called Peptides, or Segments. See Peptide Bond." Selection Interface - Description and picture of the Selection Interface. Serine - A short hydrophilic (blue) amino acid. Set Recent Best - This will store your current Pose as recent best. Shake - Redirect page (redirects to "Shake Sidechains") Shake Sidechains - Automatically seeks out better positions for all sidechains at once. Shake sidechains - Redirect page (redirects to "Shake Sidechains") Sheet - The sheet is one of the three basic structures in foldit. Sheet flattening techniques - Pulling, tweaking, and pushing your sheets flat. Short Stories - A collection of short stories writen by foldit players. Part of the Creativity workshop. Shortcut Keys - Using Keystrokes to play foldit. Show Alignment - The Alignment and Threading Tool explained. Show Guide - How to use the guide, and how to hide it. Side chain - Redirect page (redirects to "Sidechain") Sidechain - Proteins are formed from a sequence of only 20 Amino Acids. Sidechain Position - Sidechains are what make each protein fold the way it does. Sidechain flipping - One of the most important techniques in foldit. Sidechains - Redirect page (redirects to "Sidechain") Simplified List of Lua Commands - Extensive listings of simplified V1 Lua commands. Sirenbrian's Suggested Method - A player's strategies. Snow Flea - A foldit puzzle. - A searchable directory to all the pages on the foldit wiki. Stability - A fold is said to be stable when its score will remain the same, despite a given manipulation. Strategies from the Research Room - Interface, ligand, frozen, and sidechain tips and tricks. Strategy - Here are some of the goals and methods that have often been found to be helpful. Structure - The structure of a protein explained. Structure Mode - Explaining the Structure mode tool. Structure Mode Tips - Ways to use the Structure mode in puzzles. Symmetry Puzzles - What they are and how to play them. T T-cell Lymphoma Invasion Protein - A foldit puzzle. Team Evolver Techniques - Strategies for team protein evolving. Techniques For Players - A list of links to various gameplay techniques. Techniquies For Players - Redirect page (redirects to "Techniques For Players") TestHeadings - Test layout page for wiki page. The Alignment Tool - Explains the Threading tool and how to use it. The Big Question Page - Q & A page including how your score is calculated by foldit. The Foldit Labs - Cutting edge foldit tips and strategies. The lastest papers on all aspects of foldit. The Hail Mary Pass - Making an unexpected move may just win you first place! The Research Room - Papers ideas and science chat. Come on by and see whats happening. The legend of LFB - 17 miles from Chernobyl, he relaxes in the balmy back-porch of his ranch compound... Things to keep in mind - Strategies and tips. Threonine - A short hydrophilic (blue) Y tipped amino acid. Tlaloc's Stategy - Redirect page (redirects to "Tlaloc's Strategy") Tlaloc's Strategy - A player's strategy page. Tlaloc Script Standards - Suggestions on how to write better scripts. Tools - Links describing all of the buttons on all the foldit menus. Tracks - Explains all about Tracks and how to use them. Translating Foldit - Help translate Foldit around the world. Trigger, the equine Sysop - Trigger claims to be directly descended from Mister Ed, world's first talking horse. Tryptophan - A large hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagon-hexagon tip. Tut - Redirect page (redirects to "Tutorial Puzzles") Tutorial Puzzles - This is where to start playing foldit. You will learn about all the tools needed to win. Tutorial Puzzles (deutsch) - Great work! Tutorial Puzzles (svenska) - Great work! Tweak - Using the tweaking tool tips and tricks. Tweeking Things - The tweaking tool and how to use it to win. Tyrosine - A long hydrophobic (orange) amino acid, with a pentagonal loop. U U-Turn - Loops and what to do about them, tips and tricks. U-turns - Redirect page (redirects to "U-Turn") Undo - Used to undo the last operation performed on the protein. Unfreeze Protein - The Unfreeze button. Use Undo Graph To Monitor Score Accurately - Watch the undo graph and monitor your score. Using external IRC client - How to use an IRC program external to the FoldIt client. V VBScript to insert recipe in 'all.macro' - Special script for adding scripts to the "all.macro" file. Valine - A short hydrophobic (orange) Y tipped amino acid. View Options - Lots and lots of viewing options, check it out! Viewing real protein models - What your computer may need for getting started with foldit. Viral Macrophage Inflammatory Protein - A foldit puzzle. Void Crushers - A team on foldit. Voids - The spaces left inside of proteins. Voids need to be compressed to score the most points. W What's the point? Can't this just be automated using recipes? - Humans in processing protein shapes. Wiggle - When to wiggle for the best score. Wiggle Backbone - When and how to use the tool. Wiggle Sidechains - Explanation of the Wiggle Sidechains tool. X Y Z Editing the Main Index page This page has been formatted as part index, part glossary. When adding new links to the page, please consider the following: *Learn to use the "Source" tab, if you would like to insert new links. This page uses tags to keep the links close together; simply type this tag at the end of link descriptions. *Type a brief description of the pages that links refer to, immediately next to the links themselves. *Use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation, so that everyone can understand. : Exception: Some links have spelling errors; these links should be inserted as they are, until the associated pages are deleted. *Only put a link in once, under the letter that matches the first letter of the link's title. *If a page no longer exists, take out the associated link and description. *Redirect pages can also be placed here, and can help to indicate to other editors where the Foldit Wiki may need more attention. Remove the redirect page links later, if the redirect pages are deleted. When performing a thorough check through the entire list, use the following link to help you find pages to add: http://foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages Thank you! :) Category:Itskimo strategy Category:Test Category:Browse